Dancing Doctor
Dancing Doctor(ダンシングドクター) is a duet sung by Kanon Hagino and Mirei Takahashi, also known as the ChekeCheke Twins. Kanon Mirei Lyrics Lyrics written in italics may not be correct |-|Romaji= Purizumu Meitsu no Mirei Kanon Chiko shoukai shotaimu come on come on Mazu wa Kanon kara ikitemu yo (hey!) Dansu ga kakoi daisuki mo yashi Kanon wa meitsu jin no genki ji roshi (yeah!) Mirei ne moriagatte ikou! Tsugi wa Mirei yoroshiku jan (hey!) Ii ya no ya kousaku jitsu wa kakui desu Dansu dekiru iru kake Mirei dayo (yeah!) Moriagatte Go! Purizumu Meitsu no Mirei Kanon Chiko shoukai showtime kara Chekera! Danshingu dokuta 〈fufu〉 hoppu suteppu izayuke!! 〈iei iei〉 nan demo omakase Mirei Kanon 1. 2. 3. 4! Nandaka iraira sonna toki wa kirakira sumairu douzo douzo 〈chekechekeratchou chekeratchou〉× 2 itsumo gamigami ittenai de pikapika haato wo douzo douzo 〈chekechekeratchou chekeratchu〉× 2 ocha demo nonde 〈fu~〉 ocha demo nonde 〈iei iei〉 koe wo awase 〈chekkera!! 〉 Danshingu dokuta 〈fufu〉 hoppu suteppu izayuke!! 〈iei iei〉 are mo kore mo sore mo do re mi fa so ra shi dore mo 〈chekeratchou〉 danshingu dokuta 〈fufu〉 futari ni kakareba 〈iei iei〉 sugu ni sugu ni kaiketsu shi chaun desu! Desu!! Chekkera!!! Cheke × 4 doko datte kaketsukeru nda YO! 〈Hei! 〉 Cheke × 4 minna wo shiawase ni suru YO! 〈Hei! 〉 Cheke × 4 kimi datte mou tomodachi da YO! 〈Hei! 〉 Cheke × 4 mainichi tanoshiku naru YO! 〈Gettsu! 〉 Genki ni nareru 〈fu~〉 jumon na ndesu 〈iei iei〉 oo goe dashite 〈chekkera!! 〉 Danshingu dokuta 〈fufu〉 hoppu suteppu izayuke!! 〈iei iei〉 are mo kore mo sore mo do re mi fa so ra shi dore mo 〈chekeratchou〉 danshingu dokuta 〈fufu〉 Nihon no mirai mo 〈iei iei〉 kitai doori akaruku shi chaun desu! Desu!! Chekkera!!! Yeah! Cho choi no choi (chi chin no pui) An du torowa ((surii tsuu wan)) (happii mo) rakkii mo (kakuretenaide) ((hirake goma)) cho choi no choi (chi chin no pui) An du torowa ((surii tsuu wan)) (nayande mo) hekonde mo (ocha no ko saisai) ((cheke chekera!!)) Danshingu dokuta 〈fufu〉 hoppu suteppu izayuke!! 〈iei iei〉 are mo kore mo sore mo do re mi fa so ra shi dore mo 〈chekeratchou〉 danshingu dokuta 〈fufu〉 futari ni kakareba 〈iei iei〉 sugu ni sugu ni kaiketsu shi chaun desu! Desu! ! Chekkeratchou!!! Mirei Kanon kaiketsu shi chaun desu! Desu!! Chekkera!!! 〈Desu! Desu! ! Chekkera!!!〉× 2 Mirei Kanon chekkera!!! |-|Kanji= ダンシングドクター〈フッフー〉 ホップ ステップ いざゆけ!!〈イェイイェイ〉 なんでもおまかせ ミレイ カノン 1.2.3.4! なんだか イライラ そんなときは キラ キラ スマイル どうぞ どうぞ 〈チェケチェケラッチョー チェケラッチョー〉×2 いっつも ガミガミ 言ってないで ぴか ぴか ハートを どうぞ どうぞ 〈チェケチェケラッチョー チェケラッチョー〉×2 お茶でも飲んで〈フー〉 お茶でも飲んで〈イェイイェイ〉 声を合わせ〈チェッケラッ!!〉 ダンシングドクター〈フッフー〉 ホップ ステップ いざゆけ!!〈イェイイェイ〉 あれも これも それも ドレミファソラシどれも〈チェケラッチョー〉 ダンシングドクター〈フッフー〉 ふたりに かかれば〈イェイイェイ〉 すぐに すぐに 解決しちゃうんですっ! ですっっ!! チェッケラッ!!! チェケ×4 どこだって かけつけるんだYO!〈ヘイッ!〉 チェケ×4 みんなを幸せにするYO!〈ヘイッ!〉 チェケ×4 きみだって もう友達だYO!〈ヘイッ!〉 チェケ×4 毎日 楽しくなるYO!〈ゲッツ!〉 元気になれる〈フー〉 じゅもんなんです〈イェイイェイ〉 大声だして〈チェッケラッ!!〉 ダンシングドクター〈フッフー〉 ホップ ステップ いざゆけ!!〈イェイイェイ〉 あれも これも それも ドレミファソラシどれも〈チェケラッチョー〉 ダンシングドクター〈フッフー〉 日本の 未来も〈イェイイェイ〉 期待 どおり 明るくしちゃうんですっ! ですっっ!! チェッケラッ!!! Yeah! ちょちょいのちょい(ちちんのぷい) アン・ドゥ・トロワ((スリー・ツー・ワン)) (ハッピーも)ラッキーも (隠れてないで)((ひらけごま)) ちょちょいのちょい(ちちんのぷい) アン・ドゥ・トロワ((スリー・ツー・ワン)) (悩んでも)へこんでも (おちゃのこさいさい)((チェケチェケラーッ!!)) ダンシングドクター〈フッフー〉 ホップ ステップ いざゆけ!!〈イェイイェイ〉 あれも これも それも ドレミファソラシどれも〈チェケラッチョー〉 ダンシングドクター〈フッフー〉 ふたりに かかれば〈イェイイェイ〉 すぐに すぐに 解決しちゃうんですっ! ですっっ!! チェッケラッチョー!!! ミレイ カノン 解決しちゃうんですっ! ですっっ!! チェッケラッ!!! 〈ですっ! ですっっ!! チェッケラッ!!!〉×2 ミレイ カノン チェッケラッ!!! |-|English= Dancing Doctor Hop Step Jump Let's go now! Leave anything to us Mirei Kanon 1-2-3-4! If you are somewhat frustrated at times Give a sparkling smile please please Cheke cheke raccho! Check raccho! x2 If you're always nagging don't say anything Have a sparkling heart please please Cheke cheke raccho! Check raccho! x2 Drink tea Drink tea With voices together (Cheke La!) Dancing Doctor Hop Step Jump Let's go now! This, there and that do re mi fa so la ti which (Cheke raccho!) Dancing Doctor If the two of us handle it then immediately we will solve it! it! Cheke La! Cheke x4 We'll come rushing to you anywhere YO! Cheke x4 To make everyone have happiness YO! Cheke x4 Even you are already our friend YO! Cheke x4 Everyday will become fun YO! Become energetic this is a magic spell With a big voice (Cheke La!) Dancing Doctor Hop Step Jump Let's go now! This, there and that do re mi fa so la ti which (Cheke raccho!) Dancing Doctor For the future of Japan as well As expected it'll become bright and colorful it! it! Cheke La! Yeah! It's a piece of cake (Chichin no pui!) Un deux trois (Three Two One!) (Be Happy) even lucky (Don't hide) ((Open sesame)) It's a piece of cake (Chichin no pui!) Un deux trois (Three Two One!) (Even if you suffer) or overwhelmed (It's a simple task) ((Chekecheke la!) Dancing Doctor Hop Step Jump Let's go now! This, there and that do re mi fa so la ti which (Cheke raccho!) Dancing Doctor If the two of us handle it then immediately we will solve it! it! Cheke raccho! Mirei and Kanon will solve it! it! (it! it! Cheke La!) Mirei and Kanon Cheke La! Trivia # "Chichin no pui" is a magic word (like bippity boppity boo) that mothers say to their child when they're injured. The full version of the spell is "chichin no pui, warui no warui no, tondeke!" meaning "bippity boppity boo, hurting pain, fly away". # This song is about Mirei and Kanon who are dancing doctors that can heal your pain through magic spells. # The last time this song was performed was on April 29, 2016 when Kanon graduated from Prism Mates. Category:Prism Mates Lyrics Category:Kanon Hagino Category:Mirei Takahashi